Replay
by DarkLord98
Summary: Sometimes, life is just too short. What if you would get another chance? WARNING! Self-Insert OC with Gamer powers. Pairing OC/? Naru/Hina.Might Include bashing in later chapters.*looks at Sakura* "Run and hide while you can, banshee." Rated M for safety. Hiatus due to Writer's block. More than likely going to get re-written a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, Here's ****a new Naruto Fanfic since none of my other fanfics are getting any attention,**

"regular speech"

_'thought'_

**Listing**

**Heavenly being talking for this chapter**

**"Strong entity talking"**

_**"Strong Entity thinking"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Piece or The Gamer.**

* * *

_**Death is simply another stage of our life**_

_**\- Grand Elder Guru. DBZ**_

* * *

_'I'm , dead. Yep, definitely taking a dirt nap. And if anyone is wondering how I died, it wasn't anything dramatic or interesting. I just got run over by a drunk driver… I wonder, am I going to go to hell or heaven, Or maybe religion is bullshit and I'll just rot in my coffin.'_ I think as I float towards the light

**CONGRATULATIONS! You are the lucky random person to win our *Reincarnation to a world of media* ticket!** A booming voice shouts out in the darkness.

"Dafuq? Is this some kind of joke." I say out loud as the light dims down revealing a casino type room

**And here's how it works; you spin the Wheel of Worlds to select your new ****home world. **the voice tells as a huge 6-slot carnival wheel appears in a puff of smoke each of the slots showing a different world including;(Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Tokyo Ghoul, Teen Titans, Young Justice and One Piece.)

"… well at least the selection of worlds is good. C'mon, Daddy wants One Piece." I say as I spin the wheel.

"One Piece, One Piece, One Piece, One Piece, C'mon One Piece." I chant as the wheel spins, until it stops at Naruto.

"Well crap. No Devil Fruits for me." I pout as the wheel bamfs**(1)** away and a holographic window appear with a lot of different perks

**Select your perks.**

**Available Perks. Please note that you can't select contradicting perks or all of the ****elements.(You're no Avatar.)**

**Current Perk Points/PP: 40/40**

**#1:Lord of the Earth: All Doton/Earth Release Jutsu need 10% less chakra for each PP. 0/15**

**#2:****Lord of the Skies: ****All Futon/Wind Release Jutsu need 10% less chakra for each PP. 0/15**

**#3:****Lord of of Flames: ****All Katon/Fire Release Jutsu need 10% less chakra for each PP.**** 0/15**

**#4:****Lord of the Seas: ****All Suiton/Water Release Jutsu need 10% less chakra for each PP.**** 0/15**

**#5:****Lord of Thunder:****All Raiton/Lightning Release Jutsu need 10% less chakra for each PP.**** 0/15**

**#6:****Indomitable will: You are more resistant to Genjutsu and mind control.**** 0/5**

**#7:****Blessing of Hermes: You can move at high speeds with no friction burns.**** 0/5**

**#8:****Quick Learner: You need less time to learn things for every PP. ****0/5**

"Ok, let's see. I think I'll max earth, for some protection, fuck yeah I want some of that Genjutsu protection, and I guess a little bit of firepower couldn't hurt." I say as I max out my perks

* * *

**PERK LEVELS:**

**Lord of the Earth PP 20/20. 2 Bonus Skills+ Trophy Achieved: Geokinesis.**

**Bonus Skill 1: Geokinesis: You have the power to control the earth, and Doton/Earth Release Jutsu's are easy for you.**

**Bonus Skill 2: Bukoshoku Haki... Sort of(D-Rank. Active): Cover your arms in a coat of earth. The quality of earth becomes better as you train it.**

**Positives: You deal 20% more damage to people with Natural Suiton. Damage done by Suiton -20%**

**Negatives: You take 20% more damage from Raiton/Lightning Release Jutsu's.**

**Lord of of Flames PP 20/20. Trophy+Bonus Skill Achieved: Pyromaniac!(Trophy). **

**Bonus Skill Fireproof. You cannot be harmed by fire. Pyrokinesis is unavailable due to already selecting Geokinesis**

**Indomitable will PP 5/5. Trophy Achieved: Hardheaded**

****Quick Learner PP 15/15. Trophy Achieved: NEEERRRRRDD!****

**Current chakra Nature: 75% Doton, 25% Katon**

"Okay, first off, Ha ha ha. very funny. Second, YES! I CAN CONTROL THE EARTH! THANK. YOU. GOD, SATAN, JASHIN-SAMA OR WHATEVER!" I shout to emptiness of the abyss. '_Plus being Genjutsu-proof isn't too bad.'_ I add as a after thought.

**Prepare to be transported to your new body. Location: Konohagakure no sato/ Village Hidden in Leaves. **

"... New body?" I manage to say before a bright light covers me before everything goes dark

* * *

**Konohagure no Sato Hospital...**

_'Okay, so who the hell am I?' _I wonder as I try to open my eyes, showing that I'm in a hospital room, being held by a man in surgical clothes. Okay, so I guess I'm either a baby or a mother, and neither option is favorable to be honest

"Congratulations Ms. Tachibana. It's a boy." the Doctor said as he hands me to a middle-aged woman with brown eyes and black hair.

_'Well, at least I'm not an Uchiha. Won't get killed by Itachi or Obito' _I think as the woman looks at me with motherly love, kind of weird to be honest.

"Hello Arata-kun, I'm your mommy." She baby talks to me. _"So that's my new name, hold on a sec, what is she doing?" _I ask myself as_ 'mommy' _unbuttons her hospital gown, revealing her modest bosom.

"Time to eat Arata-kun." she says as she pulls me closer.

_'ARDFAYDAHDXDJLNAS ERROR ERROR. SYSTEM NEEDS REBOOT!' _and my mind shut down.

* * *

**AN: Chapter end… So, I hope that you guys liked it, sorry that it was so short and I hope that some of you will at least say something, it shows that you guys care. **

**1: Nightcrawlers teleportation**

**Skills:**

**Bonus Skill 2: Bukoshoku Haki... Sort of(D-Rank. Active): Cover your arms in a coat of earth. The quality of earth becomes better as you train it. Current quality is dirt.**

**…So Good bye. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I'm back with another Chapter for Replay. Please read, possibly enjoy, and review.**

"regular speech"

_'thought'_

"**'****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'**"

**Listing**

**"Strong entity talking"**

_**"Strong Entity thinking"**_

**[Game Data]**

**Warning: this chapter will contain time-skips.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Piece or The Gamer.**

* * *

**[Konohagakure Hospital.]**

_'System Reboot complete. Okay, so what happened?' _Arata thinks looking at his surroundings. He sees that he's in a cradle. _'Might as well check my stats or something.' _he thinks trying to open his menu verbally, but when he tries speak only baby noises come out. _'Useless baby vocal cords!'_ he curses.

_'Okay, let's try this. **Status**' _he mentally says as a small blue screen appears in the air

**[Status Window]**

**Name: Arata Tachibana(Newborn)  
****Level: 1**

**HP: 10  
MP/Chakra: 20  
ATK: 2  
DEF: 1  
INT: 20  
VIT: 2  
WIS: 24  
AGI: 1  
DEX: 2  
LUCK: ?  
CHARISMA: ?  
**

**Status: Gamers Body[Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.]  
Gamers Mind[Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind]**

**Skills: Observe[00.0% EXP]**

**Skill Points: 0**

_'Well, at least I know how to open this thing. _as Arata is still looking around his menu, two people enter the room, a man and woman. the woman is Arata's mother, the 28-year old man is wearing a konoha chunin flak jacket, his dark brown, borderline black hair being held back by his Konoha hitai-ate, the standard issue shinobi pants and sandals.

"How's my baby boy doing." Arata's mother rhetorically asks, picking him up holding him up for the man to see. "Aww, he has his fathers looks" the man says, with a sense of fatherly pride beaming in his brown eyes.

'_Well, if nothing else, early ninja training is quaranteed.'_ Arata thinks,seeing two small blue screen floating in the air above the two adults heads

**[Observation]**

**Rank: ?  
Name: Atsuko Tachibana  
Level: ?**

**[Observation]**

**Rank: ?  
Name: Hideaki Tachibana  
Level: ?**

_'Good to know that I won't be raised by some single mother.' _Arata thinks as his parents try to baby talk him

* * *

**[Four years later...]**

Little has happened since Arata was 'born' into the Ninja World, Arata's **Gamer** reached level five, his Observe skill reaching LV 9 and is now playing at the local parks sandbox, trying to use his chakra to affect his surroundings.

_'C'mon you piece of shit sand MOVE! MOVE DAMN YOU!' _he internally rages trying to get the sand castle he built to move, as the results were not satisfactory. he decides to take a break from it.

Arata's face twist into a frown_'Using pure chakra control to move earth isn't working, but I don't know how to use my sort of bukoshoku haki.' _Arata internally rages._'Besides, there's no way I'd use a move with a stupid name like that.' _he keeps raging, until the proverbial light bulb lights up.

"**'Inventory: Skills'**" he whispers, swiping his hand down causing a small box to appear, he clicks a image of a persons arm covered in brown coating**[Bukoshoku Haki... Sort of.]**, causing a smaller box appear with the options of 'activate.', 'Re-name' and 'info'. clicking 're-name', caused a small keyboard to appear, after renaming the skill to something more... appropriate, he walks up to his father, who was supposed to watching over him, but is reading a book instead. And unlike what some other shinobi are reading, it's not the newest Icha Icha.

"Hmm. what is it son?" he asks, looking away from his book.

"I learned a new trick. Wanna see it?" Arata asks.

Thinking nothing of it, his father simple smiles. "Well show it then."

Arata smiles, clenching his fist tightly, "Here Goes, **'Doton: Mineraru busō'**." both him and his father watch with fascination as dirt leaps from the ground onto Arata's right arm, solidifying into a hard, coating of dirt and small stones, Arata himself splitting his attention between the dirt and the feeling of chakra flowing through his body, like a electricity surging through his nervous system, filling him with energy.

His father picks up his slack jaw, amazed at the impressive elemental prowess... for a little kid at least."...You _developed_ something like this on _your own_!?" with a cheeky grin, Arata nods in confirmation.

"I guess this means that you want to be a Shinobi?" his father sighs, closing his book.

"Are you going to train me dad?" Arata asks as they head home.

"...I'll have to talk to your mom about that." his father replies, scratching the back of his head as they head back home

**[Back at the Tachibana residence...]**

the Tachibana residence is a simple, two-story house with a porch leading to the back yard containing a small pond, a flower bench and a tree.

"Hideaki, Arata. You two are just in time for dinner." Atsuko says with a cheery smile on her face, preparing some fried pork.

As they start eating, Arata asks his mother. "Mom, when can I start training to be a Ninja?"

Her eyebrows rise in slight surprise. She shhots her husband a somewhat accusing look. "Hey, I didn't do anything." he defends himself. Atsuko sighs."I guess it would happen sooner or later."

she turns to look at Arata. "I will train you in using your chakra and some physical conditioning. Are we clear?" she gives in, a smile spreading on Arata's lips.

**[Two years later...]**

During Arata's two years of training with his mother, he found out that his physical strength was... let's call it acceptable.

Currently Arata was doing push-ups while wearing a dark brown t-shirt and black sweatpants. "Hey, mom can I stop already?" He asks her mother, who is wearing a white sleeveless top and sweatpants. "Fine, let's stop training for now." she says, going into the house.

Arata waits a bit to make sure that his mother is out of hearing range. "Okay, let's give this thing another try." he says, forming the seal of confrontation, molding Doton Chakra, while imagining a figure in his mind.

"**'Doton: Gōremu no Jutsu'!**" he slams the ground with the palm of his hand. Arata watches with a wicked glee, as his chakra spreads to along the ground, pulling dirt and small boulders together to form a humanoid, skeletal figure with two eye-holes, wearing a WW2 helmet made of stone with the Konoha symbol carved between the eyes, a slab of stone attached to it's left arm and a axe blade of sharpened stone fused to it's right arm. Walking up to his construct, notes that the golem, standing at the height of 5,3 ft is taller than his average 3'10 ft.

"Finally got this one working." he says noting some text floating over the golems head.

**[Observation]**

**Golem Trooper(C-Rank) LV: 1**

**HP: 60**

**A poorly-made golem, soon to collapse. not suited for comabt.**

But before Arata can cheer at the success of creating his own disposable bullet shield, the golem crumbles back to a pile of dirt and stones. "God-damn it." he curses, another text screen appearing.

**[New skill tree created: Golem Jutsu]**

His curiosity piqued, Arata opens the skill list.

**[Main: Golem Jutsu:]**

** A jutsu that allows you to create golems to cause a distraction or take a blow for you.  
You can make stronger and better golems as you level up the skill or with better quality of mineral nearby.**

"Interesting." Arata notes, walking inside for dinner.

* * *

**[Two Years Later...]****(I'm sorry for all the timeskips, but I'm not good at writing Parental moments that wouldn't be a cliche.)**

"Are exited for your first day at the academy son?" Hideaki asks his son, as he escorts Arata towards a place Arata recognized as the Konohagakure no sato ninja academy, a place of learning where promising young Shinobi are made, or as some of the kids might call it 'The worst place on earth.'

Arata turns to face his father with a gleam of anticipation in his eyes. "You bet I am." he says, seeing other kids with their parents, Arata ignoring most of them, focusing on the ones who would become the Rookie 9, and among them, searching for one particular guy.

* * *

**Done! Sorry for the short chapter. The plot bunnies were making a mess in my head, and I might need to go rabbit hunting. Oh' and If some of you are wondering, why I don't write my Self-Inserts from a 1st person perspective? It's easier for me to write from a 3rd person view, makes the story more 'anime-ish' in my imagination.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Here's the third chapter of Replay! Thanks for all the support on my stories so far. In this chapter, we'll see some canon characters**

"regular speech"

_'thought'_

"**'****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'**"

**Listing**

**"Strong entity talking"**

_**"Strong Entity thinking"**_

**[Game Data]**

**Warning: this chapter will contain time-skips.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Piece or The Gamer.**

* * *

_'C'mon how hard is it to find a loud, blonde kid wearing orange!' _Arata thinks to himself as his eyes dart around the classroom, his previous search of Naruto not bearing fruit. Oh sure, he found all the other plot-relevant charac- people in the class he's attending.

Those people Including: Sasuke_ *Pink-eyes of hax*_ Uchiha, Sakura _*Get-Kidnapped-all the time*_ Haruno, Hinata _*Peeping-Eyes*_ Hyuga, Shino _*Bear Grylls' survival buffet*_ Aburame, Kiba _*Glory Hound*_ Inuzuka, Ino _*Gossiper*_ Yamanaka, Choji _*Fat-ass*_ Akimichi and Shikamaru _*Lazy General*_ Nara. Sadly it seems like The Uchiha Clan name is already attracting fangirls, as Sakura along with some other girls look at Sasuke with a slight blush on their faces

_'__I wonder, should I try to change events? Try and make Sasuke less of a prick? or make Sakura a little less of bitch?...Nah, too much of a bother.' _he ponders, looking up at the ceiling, not paying attention to the kids around him.

"Mind if we sit here?" a voice asks. turning to look at the one who spoke, Arata recognizes them as Shikamaru and Chouji.

**[Observation]**

**Rank: Academy student  
Name: Shikamaru Nara  
Level: 8**

**HP: 80  
MP/Chakra: 200  
ATK: 22  
DEF: 21  
INT: 60  
VIT: 20  
****WIS: 44  
****AGI: 21  
****DEX: 22  
****LUCK: ?  
****CHARISMA: ?**

**Buffs/Debuffs:  
Academy student{+10% EXP}  
Nara Clan Heir{+20 INT, +20 WIS, +20 PWR to Nara Clan jutsu, -20% MP cost to Nara Clan jutsu}  
Lazy Genius{-20 AGI, -10 ATK, -10 DEF, -10 EXP}**

_'Huh, so he's a definite Mage class. Might as well check Chouji's stats.' _ Arata turns his attention to the 'big-boned'**(Read: FAAAAAAAATTT!)** boy.

**[Observation]**

**Rank: Academy student  
Name: Chouji Akimichi  
Level: 8**

**HP: 220  
****MP/Chakra: 80  
****ATK: 52  
****DEF: 51  
****INT: 22  
****VIT: 60  
****WIS: 20  
****AGI: 18  
****DEX: 20  
****LUCK: ?  
****CHARISMA: ?**

**Buffs/Debuffs:  
Academy student{+10% EXP}  
Akimichi Clan Heir{+20 ATK, +20 DEF, +20 VIT, +20 PWR to Akimichi Clan jutsu, -20% MP cost to Akimichi Clan jutsu}  
Loyal friend{+25% to all stats when in [Party] with a friend}**

_'That's a REALLY good meat-shield.' _Arata thinks to himself as he turns to answer Shikamaru. "Sure." nodding a thanks the two take a seat next to him, Shikamaru on his right side, Chouji on his left.

"My name's Arata Tachibana by the way." he introduces himself to the two Clan Heirs.

"Shikamaru Nara, and this is Chouji Akimichi." Shikamaru gestures lazily to his friend.

"Hi." Chouji greets.

Arata's face forms a fake expression of slight surprise. "Oh, you two are Clan heirs. Know any Jutsu's?" He asks them. "Not much." Chouji responds after sharing a look with Shikamaru.

Before Arata can ask further, the classroom door opens as the recognizable Iruka walks to a podium in front of a blackboard.

He faces the classroom of children with a smile. "Hello! My name is Iruka Umino, and for your time here at the Konohagakure no sato ninja academy I'll be your teacher. I hope to see all of you beco-" whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a man with pale blue, bordering on white hair, wearing a chunin outfit dragging a blonde kid wearing a orange hoodies and forest green shorts.

**[Observation]**

**Rank: Chunin  
Name: Mizuki  
Level: ?**

**Upgrade [Observe] Skill to view Stats, Buffs and DeBuffs**

**[Observation]**

**Rank: Academy Student  
Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Level: 9**

**HP: 1500****  
****MP/Chakra: 1800  
****ATK: 28  
****DEF: 18  
****INT: 13  
****VIT: 60  
****WIS: 25  
****AGI: 55  
****DEX: 28  
****LUCK: ?  
****CHARISMA: ?****  
**

**Buffs/Debuffs:  
****Academy student{+10% EXP}  
Kyuubi Jinchuuriki{+150 MP and +150 HP per level. Regenerate 10% HP per 10 seconds when in combat}  
Uzumaki{+20% MP, +30 VIT}  
Prankster{+10% to Trap skills and Stealth}  
****  
**

_'Well, anyone who manages to get Naruto angry is fucked right in the down under.' _Arata thinks to himself as Mizuki addresses Iruka. "I found Naruto skipping class again." Mizuki explains to Iruka who nods.

"Now that everyone's here, we'll move outside to get a assessment on all of your skills." Iruka says, leading his class to the Academy courtyard.

"First off, Taijutsu. Boys first." Iruka says, the girls walking to the sides to see the boys duke it out.

After picking the sparring partners by random, the fights begin. Not bothering with the civilians, Arata observes the clan member fights.

Shikamaru giving up as soon as he can, claiming it to be troublesome,Chouji won, even as a kid not wanting to hurt anyone, Kiba going all-out like a wild, and pardon the pun, rabid dog, Shino takes down his civilian opponent fairly easily, not wasting any more energy than necessary. _'And let the show begin.' _Arata thinks to himself as Naruto and Sasuke are called to the ring.

"Seal of Confrontation." Iruka orders, the two kids, who obey, forming the universal sign of Combat between Shinobi, or Shinobi-In-training in this case They settle into their fighting stances, Sasuke in the Uchiha Clan's Interceptor fist stance, Naruto in his... brawler stance, with no set style or anything.

"I'm going to be the Hokage, so I lose, Dattebayo!" Naruto brags, his verbal tick acting up.

"Hn, as if you could defeat the might of the Uchiha." Sasuke boasts, showing that yes, he was a douche even before his clan got axed off.

Nodding, Iruka shouts."Begin!"

As soon as the battle began, Naruto charges recklessly at Sasuke who counters with a forward jab, Naruto shrugging off the punch, delivering a vicious hook to his face. Determined not to lose to the clanless orphan, he gets back up to the fight, a fire burning in his eyes. Naruto once again, charges at his opponent like a brawler. Sasuke dodges the charge, aiming a punch at the back of his head. Naruto drops down and does a donkey kick, knocking Sasuke down. Naruto jumps Sasuke, holding him down.

"Winner, Naruto" Iruka proclaims as Naruto gets off Sasuke, extending his hand to help him get up. "Hn" Sasuke grunts, getting up on his own. they form the Seal of Reconciliation, to signify that they'll stay friends after the spar. Not that they were friends to begin with, it's only for show.

"What a prick." Arata deadpans quietly, his mind processing what he just saw.

"Next up, Arata Tachibana VS Daichi Muto" Iruka calls out.

**[New Quest: Defeat your opponent.]**

**Defeat your opponent in a Taijutsu spar.**

**Rewards:  
80 EXP[-50% on failure]**

_'And let the bloodshed begin!'_ Arata, thinks to himself as he walks towards the ring, meeting his opponent. Looking at him Arata sees that he's about his age, with a mop of brown hair, his black eyes holding a innocent glint in them.

**[Observation]**

**Rank: Academy Student  
Name: Daichi Muto  
Level: 4**

**HP: 25****  
****MP/Chakra: 10  
****ATK: 12  
****DEF: 10  
****INT: 6  
****VIT: 9  
****WIS: 4  
****AGI: 9  
****DEX: 8  
****LUCK: ?  
****CHARISMA: ?****  
**

**Buffs/Debuffs:  
****Academy student{+10% EXP}  
Innocent{-50% to all stats and Paralysis when the enemy or ally is killed in field of vision}**

_'Adorable. But there's no sense in holding back.' _Arata thinks to himself as charges his fists with chakra, for a power boost**[-15 MP, +20 ]** as he looks at the baby seal in human skin. They form the seal of Confrontation, before settling into their respective stances. Daichi in a brawler stance, with enough holes to make swiss cheese look like Gaara's absolute defense, Arata in a boxer stance, his fist close to his body.

"Begin" Iruka shouts, beginning the charges at Arata, his fists cocked back. Arata hunches down, avoiding the sloppy attack, before delivering a right uppercut, to Daichi's chin, knocking the poor sap back. Showing his innocence, Daichi is left nursing his nose, tears trying to come down his face, much to Arata's hidden joy

_'And now for the grand finale.' _Arata thinks to himself, delivering a haymaker punch to foe's temple, knocking him down for good.

"Enough, winner, Arata Tachibana. Mizuki, take Daichi to the Nurse's Office." Iruka orders, turning his attention on Arata even as Mizuki carries Daichi who has a broken nose and surely a bitch of a head ache upon his awakening.

"Arata, why did you use chakra to enhance your blows, against a fellow student?" Iruka questions, a frown on his face showing his displeasure.

"I thought he could handle it." Arata lies with a innocent face. To Iruka this sounds somewhat reasonable, but he decides to at least have a talk with his parents after the school day is over

"Fine, but in the future, try not to harm your classmates more than necessary." Iruka sighs, Arata joining Chouji and Shikamaru on the sidelines as the girls matches begin. Seeing Shikamaru's somewhat questioning look, Arata responds

"What?" He questions, taking a seat next to Shikamaru and Chouji. "I didn't you could use Chakra yet." Shikamaru notes. Most non-ninja clan children don't have enough Chakra to do anything with it, at least before they enter the Academy.

"Well, my mom and and dad are Chunin, so I asked them to give me a bit of extra training." Arata explains himself, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Shikamaru accepts his answer, laying down no to the ground to watch clouds and catch some Z's.

Now that there's nothing interesting to do, Arata once again ponders what he could do with the knowledge he has of the future. _'I obviously don't to change the team set-ups. Too many variables would happen with that. I also don't want to reveal the secret behind the Uchiha massacre. Jashin knows that Danzo would have me brainwashed to be one of his wind-up toy soldier.' _He ponders laying himself down on the ground not paying attention to the fights.

_'Two things are clear though. I'll have to try to make Sasuke not go to Orochimaru. If that doesn't work, kill him. And Kabuto obviously has to die. Don't want Obito and Madara getting a Zombie army.' _He reasons, surprisingly fine with contemplating the murder of a kid.

_'What else... Oh right! Try to make sure that Zabuza and Haku don't die.. How I'm going to do that is the problem.' _He's snapped out of his thoughts by Iruka talking.

"Now that Taijutsu is we'll move on to the track field." Iruka orders, leading the class to a track field. "Everyone line up." Iruka orders, all the students getting into running positions.

**[New Quest: Run like there's no tomorrow]**

**Run as fast as you can**

**Rewards:  
40 EXP[+10 per rank]**

And already, Arata was not looking forward to the running. "Ready. Get set. GO!" and the students start running like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: And that's all folks. What did you think about it? was it good, bad or ugly? Either way, I think I should explain how stats work in this story.**

**HP: Pretty simple. HP drops to zero, you get knocked out or killed if you're struck again.**

**MP/Chakra: Once again, pretty simple. MP shows how much Chakra you have to use without dropping dead. If your Chakra drops to zero, that means that you can't use anymore techniques that require Chakra.**

**ATK: Your offensive power, whether it be physical strength or Ninjutsu.**

**DEF: How well you can take a hit. People with a great defense like Gaara have a high DEF Stat**

**INT: ****Intelligence stat along with Vitality and Wisdom signify how much Chakra you have. INT stat alone simply let's you understand more complex things. **

**VIT: ****Vitality along with DEF stat give boosts to HP.(10 HP per 5 VIT or DEF) A high vitality also let's you keep doing physical training for longer before you would feel exhausted. People like Lee or people who focus on Taijutsu have a high VIT stat.**

**WIS: Chakra control, ****Wisdom signifies how well you can use the information you have. 5 Point in WIS, VIT or INT= 10 MP.**

**AGI: How fast you are at attacking, dodging, running or moving in general**

**DEX: ****Dexterity stat shows how fast you are at doing handseals, or how accurate you are with throwing weapons, ****how nimble you are, for example, people who can twist their bodies would have a high DEX stat.**

**LUCK: the luck stat affects random events, like item drops, gambling or Critical hits to name a few. people like Tsunade have a low Luck stat.**

**CHARISMA: How people react to you. Popular people would have a high Charisma. please note, that while somebody like Minato would have a high Charisma stat, the people of Iwagakure would probably see him in a negative light even if his charisma would be over 9000. Pun not intended.**

**Would be so kind as to leave a Review, as those keep me going. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the Reviews, Favs and Follows, so here's another chapter for Replay. Anyway ****I just got KH:BBS(Haven't gotten past Disney Town with Ventus though T-T), and I've actually been planning to make fanfic of the KH series, I'm just not sure whether to put my OC into the events of BBS or 358/2 Days, which I own on the PSP and DS respectively. please tell me what you think about it. And thanks to Inimicus for some ideas that most likely will be implemented into the story.**

"regular speech"

_'thought'_

"**'****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'**"

**Listing**

**"Strong entity talking"**

_**"Strong Entity thinking"**_

**[Game Data]**

**Warning: this chapter will contain time-skips.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Gamer.**

* * *

**[Through strenuous activity, your VIT and AGI have risen by 1]**

_'It's official, I hate running.' _Arata groans, finishing the lap. For shit, giggles and for fair play, he decided to do the exercise without enhancing himself with Chakra. All in all, he ranked 15, earning him 150 EXP

**[Quest Completed]  
|+190 EXP|**

_'YOU'RE NOT HELPING!' _he glares at the info box hanging in air. catching his breath, he moves to the sidelines. And soon enough, he is joined by Shikamaru and Chouji, whom ranked 20 and 17 respectively, probably because they didn't feel like putting much effort into it.

"Hey not bad guys, but man that thing is hard when you're not using Chakra for boost." Arata says, sitting with his legs crossed.

"Well, why didn't you?" Shikamaru inquiries, as he watches the clouds.

Arata, scratching the back of his head sheepishly answers: "Well, I thought I should give the civilian born a chance."

"Oh yeah? well what about that Taijutsu spar?" A voice asks, turning his attention to the voice, he sees Naruto, his face set in a angry look.

"You're the guy who said that he's going to become Hokage right?" Arata asks rhetorically, before continuing.

"The reason of why I did that is to teach him that being a Shinobi isn't some fairy tale, where you're the gallant hero saving princesses and defeating demons."

"And the Hokages are some of the most powerful ones, with the most kills under their belt. The first and second Hokage's lived during a era where relations were shaky, the third was trained by the second and participated in a war. speaking of which, During the third Shinobi World War, the fourth Hokage wiped out numerous Iwakagure Shinobi with his famous Hiraishin." He finishes, a smirk creeping up on his face as he waits for Naruto's reaction.

And he doesn't have to wait for long as a cocky smile appears on Naruto's face. "I don't care how tough it's going to be, I'm going to become Hokage, Dattebayo!" He proclaims, drawing attention to himself. a silence ensues, but is soon broken by a Iruka, before anyone can start laughing.

"Okay, now that you've all completed the course, we move to the next part, Aiming. C'mon everyone follow me!" Iruka says, leading them to what looks like a shooting gallery, with a table of ten kunai and shuriken**(Five each)**, a crate gull of each next to the table, and ten poles with a bullseye carved on each one set in a row, a couple of feet or so away from the table.

"Here's how we'll rank you. a hit into the outer ring gets you 10 points, the inner ring is 20 points and the bullseye is worth 50." Iruka explains.

**[New quest: hit the D-spot]**

**Hit the targets**

**Rewards:  
? EXP[Depending on your score.]**

"We'll start in alphabetical order." Iruka says, motioning for Shino to come forward. he hits 8/10, accurately hitting three on the bullseye, four on the inner ring and one on the outer.

After a couple of civies scoring at the average of 5/10, Chouji is called up. he throws and, and six of them hit, landing four on the inner and two on the outer ring. A bit later, Sakura scored a 6/10, five on the inner and one on the outer ring, so she might be a bit better than than your average Civilian-born.

Then comes Hinata's turn, and she gets a 9/10, two on the bullseye, five on inner and two on the outer ring, possibly because of the accuracy needed to use the Gentle Style/Juken which her clan is known for. Her face lights up like the fourth of July from the praise she gets and quickly moves to the sidelines as Kiba steps up, confident, that he'll score higher.

"10 Ryo says that he won't score higher than Hinata did." Arata whispers to Shikamaru, as Kiba boasts. "No bet." Shikamaru declines, not taking a fools bet.

And he was right not to take the bet, as Kiba scored a 6/10, all in the inner ring. And then comes Shikamaru's turn, but due to his lazy attitude, he only scores 5/10, all in the inner ring.

Seeing that it's his turn Arata steps walks forward.

Deciding to try his luck with the shuriken first, he picks one up. **[Academy Shuriken. Weapon Damage: 10. Dur: 100/100]** Ignoring the window,he throws that sucker as hard as he can. A resounding thud can be heard as the shuriken hits the inner ring. Confident, he continues throwing the same way. All in all, he hit 7/10, with 3 in the bullseye area, two in the inner ring and three in the outer.

**[Through strenuous activity, your DEX has risen by 1]**

_'Sweet. Kinda waiting for the EXP to pop up.' _Arata thinks, walking back to the sidelines as Sasuke takes his shot, hitting 9/10, three on the bullseye and the remaining six on the inner ring.

After some more civies scoring at the average of 5/10 Naruto's turn comes around. confidently throwing throwing the projectiles, he scored 6/10, three on the bullseye, three on the inner ring. And after the last batch of civies, Ino scores a 6/10, five in the inner ring and one on the outer.

**[Quest Complete]  
|200 EXP|**

_'There we go.' _Arata mentally notes, as Iruka writes down, what is most likely the results and rankings. "And now that, the testing is done, how about we take a break." he states, although it sounded like a question. All the students head back into the academy, probably to have lunch.

* * *

After the little lunch break, the results of the testing were pinned onto a bulletin board. Everyone was swarming around the board to see how they ranked. It was obvious that the clan children(and Arata) had high ranks. the only thing that surprised Arata through the whole testing process was that Naruto wasn't the deadlast, but that could easily change. . .

**System Update Available.**

**Update?  
Yes/No**

_'What!? this thing has updates?' _Arata asks himself as he accepts the update. _'I mean, the latest Gamer CH I read before I died had DLC if I remember right.' _Soon after that, he opens his stat screen to see what's different.

**/Academy student\  
Name: Arata Tachibana  
Level: 10**

**HP: 100  
MP/Chakra: 240  
NIN: 113  
ATK: 24  
DEF: 30  
INT: 40  
VIT: 21  
****WIS: 60  
****AGI: 21  
****DEX: 25  
****LUCK: ?  
****CHARISMA: ?**

**Buffs/Debuffs:  
Academy student{+10% EXP}****  
Gamers Mind{-80% to psychological warfare}  
****Lord of the Earth{ Doton Skills do +50% DMG and cost-50% MP}  
Combat Pragmatist{ +20% to dirty attacks}**

_'So I'm a ninjutsu tank. that's good to know I suppose.' _Arata thinks. as everyone goes back to their seats, as Iruka addresses the class. "I'm sorry children but due to some complications, the school day is over" as soon as Iruka uttered those words, most kids cheered. "Your parents have already been notified of this so grab your packs and head home." Iruka says, leaving the room.

Soon enough, most of the students have left. Arata, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto being among the last to leave.

"See you Tomorrow Arata." Shikamaru waves leaving with Chouji.

Now that they're gone, Arata turns his attention to Naruto. Noticing that Arata is looking at him, Naruto grunts "What are you looking at me for?"

"Hey listen... About those things that I said..." Arata begins, not sure how of what to say. "I just have this gut feeling that you're going to be something great" A mental image of Naruto as the 7th Hokage flashes through his mind.

"And I just don't want you to be unprepared when you'll face someone who's just unbeatable." at this the image of Madara in his six path mode and Kaguya flash through his mind.

"Heh, I guess you're not such a bad guy after all." Naruto chuckles with a friendly smile on his face. "Well, I guess I should head home before my parents start worrying. See you around, _F__uture Hokage_." Arata says walking towards his home, a smirk on his face. _'Three down, many more to go.' _he X's three spots on his mental checklist.

* * *

**[Tachibana residence.]**

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" Arata calls out, taking off his footwear, nothing fancy, just sandals. One of the things that bothered Arata back in his old life about the Naruto world was: why do the shinobi wear footwear, that leave their toes unprotected. At one point he thought it was because there wasn't other type of footwear, until he saw the Samurai's from the Land of Iron, who wear BOOTS. Now he thinks its for ventilation.

"Hello son, did you have fun at school?" his dad asks, not looking away from the newspaper article about a rumor saying that a shady store chain establishing itself in the Land of Fire.

"Lots of. I also made some new friends." he answers, sitting across his father, taking a sandwich his mom prepared from the fridge. "Well, what are their names?" his father asks, eyeing the article. "Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara" Arata explains, between bites of his sandwich.

"Oh, Chouza's and Shikaku's boys, that's nice." His father notes

"And Naruto Uzumaki." at hearing that, Arata's father turns his attention from his newspaper to his son, who is heading to the backyard to experiment with some ninjutsu no doubt.

"I... I don't think you should be friends with him." he says, hoping that his son won't associate himself with the Jinchuuriki. It's not that he thinks that the child IS the Kyubi, any Shinobi worth his hitai-ate**(Forehead protector) **should know the difference between a sealing scroll and the content, but who's to say that the beast won't break free or that the seal won't break?

Expecting this, Arata turns to look his father in the face with a calm, knowing look. "Is it because you fear the power he holds." he asks, shocking his father, who thinks he's talking about the Kyubi.

"I mean his Chakra is way Huge! Bigger than yours Dad." Arata clarifies, making it seem like he doesn't know about Naruto's furry tenant.

His father lets out a calm sigh. "Yes son, that's it." he assures, before noticing exactly what his son said. "Hold on son, do you mean that you can sense Chakra" he questions. Arata nods yes, lying in order to keep his 'Gamer' skill hidden, whether it be a body-hopping pedo, or a old mummy. Satisfied with Arata's answers, he leaves his son to his machinations, while he plans on how to tell his wife about Arata's 'Sensor' powers.

* * *

**Done! That's all for now folks! Please Review, Favorite and Follow.**

**New Stats: Ninjutsu/NIN. this stat tells how much your Ninjutsu, whether it be Elemental or not does in damage. the Nin stat is INT + WIS + MP divided by 3. For example: a C-Rank technique with a base power of 60. When the NIN stat, let's say Arata's 113 is applied it goes from 60 to 173.**

**Also, I thought I should clarify something. This is a AU, so I might try to explain some things that the show didn't, I also might take some Non-Canon elements from Movies and Video Games. **

**Also, If some of you are wondering how the Academy works in this story, it's simple. Children enter the academy around the age of 8, spend 6 years studying and training, and then they are assigned to a Jounin, whom will test them on working as a team. Now some of you might point to Itachi, and the current generations Jounins, whom graduated/entered the academy before the kids enrolled. **

**Well, look how Itachi, whom was a prodigy turned out in the eyes of the villagers, a bloody psychopath who killed his own family, sparing only one. Also that was during a time of war, where they needed to crap out semi-competent shinobi, who would learn in the heat of battle or die trying( Most didn't get picked up by a old man with hax eyes.), but when the 3rd war ended, all the villages had time to build their shinobi right.**

**Anyway, I am planning a summoning contract for Arata. And as for what animal it will be, I'll give you a clue. "(The animal in question) Don't care! ****(The animal in question) Don't give a shit!****"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everybody! I'm back with another update. I have noticed that you guys enjoy my "A gamer among Pirates" more than this, but I hope that you'll like this. Also, this is the last chapter of Replay for now, I will continue this after I've completed the first half of Gamer among Pirates, A.K.A when they go up Reverse Mountain.**

**Also, did anybody else read One Piece 800? That CH was beatutiful. They way that the Straw Hat Grand Fleet was formed was kind of fitting, considering Luffy's usual method of recruiting is bugging people until they join him. But with the fleet he got a taste of his own medicine... sort of.  
**

"regular speech"

_'thought'_

"**'****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'**"

**Listing**

**"Strong entity talking"**

_**"Strong Entity thinking"**_

**[Game Data]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto or The Gamer by Sung Sang Yoh and Sang-ah, if I did, none of the Uchiha would be alive.**

**Please Support the Official Releases.**

* * *

A book is laid in front of Arata, titled **"Chakra Sensing for beginners"** He picks it up, waiting for a screen to pop up.

**[Can't learn this skill. Level, Age, Chakra and Int are too low.]**

…Wait a minute, Age? that's a stat? Confused, Arata opens his screen menu, and lo and behold, there indeed is a age stat, well it's more like restriction.

**[Age]  
This feature was added during the update. Age acts as a restriction so that the Gamer power can't be abused.  
Some techniques have a age restrictions, and Age also has a limit on what level you can get to and how many techniques a character can use.  
The level of the character, the rank and amount of techniques can be increased by gaining the [Prodigy] title.  
(Techniques gained prior to the update are not affected)**

**Current restriction:  
Techniques: 2/8  
Rank Limitation: Low C**

_'Damn it, I need to bring myself into the spotlight don't I?' _he internally groans, hoping that it won't affect the plot too much, but he has a feeling that it will.

"Well, might as well read the damn thing instead of waiting for a title falling to my lap." Arata mumbles, opening the book.

* * *

**[Shinobi Academy, the next day...]**

after the history class, where they were taught about the clan wars, focusing on the Senju and the Uchiha for the most part. Arata was a little suspicious that there wasn't a shadow of a word about the Uzumaki. Afterwards, they move onto the Taijutsu lessons.

"First match: Aburame Shino VS Tachibana Arata." Iruka says, the two said kids moving into the ring. Arata was very nervous. While his first opponent was a cannon fodder with no special abilities, Shino's Kikaichu would probably suck his chakra if he tried to do the enhancement trick again.

After the two form the seal of confrontation, Iruka begins the match. Arata starts by doing some jabs at Shino. This doesn't end well as Shino dodges and blocks the jabs before retaliating with a solid punch of his own, hitting Arata in the face. Arata staggers a bit, a screen appearing in front of him.

**[Through a specific action, a new Skill has been Unlocked]  
****Physical Endurance:The body's durability increases an you take less damage. 1% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**  
**Passive Lv: 1**  
**Exp:**** 0/100**

_'Fuck that smarts!' _Arata sneers, as he nurses his nose, before trying to fight Shino again with some more jabs, but this time blocking Shino's counter attack. They continue this song and dance for a good 5 minutes or so, before Shino breaks through Arata's defense, knocking him down on the ground. _'Well, I guess it's time to cheat.'_

"**'Doton: ****Gōremu no Jutsu****'**!"he forms the seal of confrontation, slamming his other palm to the ground, surprising both his opponent and the people watching as a humanoid figure made from rock and soil forms out of the ground, standing between Shino and Arata. The golem grabs Shino, holding him tight to prevent him from escaping.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get this technique right, until I just dropped the idea of giving it armor." Arata says, feeling cocky, as he inspects his creation. Cutting a impressive image, standing at the height of 8'2 with thick arms and legs attached to a spherical body, a tower for a head

**[Observation]**

**(C-Rank)  
Pawn LV: 5  
****Golem**

**HP: 120  
****ATK: 44  
DEF: 40  
VIT: 21****  
****AGI: 8  
****DEX: 12****  
**

**A adequarely-made golem. Suited for combat agaisnt Genin.**

"Arata, this is a Taijutsu match, no Ninjutsu." Iruka says from the sidelines. "Fine, Golem stand down." Arata sighs as the golem falls apart. "I surrender." Arata says, forming the seal of reconciliation. Shino gets up, doing the same. "Winner, Aburame Shino." Iruka announces, ending the match.

"Hey Shino-san, no hard feelings right?" Arata ask Shino as they leave the ring. "None, it was a acceptable tactic." Shino replies curtly, sitting down to observe the next match. "Well, good to know, I've actually been working on some techniques on my own, what about you?" Arata asks, sitting next to him.

Shino turns his head at Arata. "I have practiced my family techniques, to get accustomed to my Kikaichu." Shino replies, a small bug crawling up to his finger.

"Oh right you're a Aburame, man that ability is pretty great, at least from what I've read." Arata says, pondering the full potential of the Aburame clan's technique. The power to control insects doesn't sound too threatening, but that's what makes it so dangerous. Insects are almost everywhere, so you always have backup. Need something heavy to be lifted? Get a lot ants to lift it. Need to do some biological warfare? Mosquitoes and Ticks.

"A piece of advice though, learn something to counter Fire techniques." Arata says, getting up to join his friends. Shino nods, focusing on the butterfly that has landed on to his hand.

Naruto, being the hyperactive goofball, opens his mouth first. "Wow! I didn't know that you could do something like that."

"Well, it would be unbecoming of a shinobi to reveal all of his tricks." Arata replies, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Where did you learn something like that?" Shikamaru points out the obvious question.

"Read about it at the library, figured the rest on my own." Arata lies, keeping a straight face. "Fair enough. But still, isn't a technique like that a high rank one?" Shikamaru questions further. "I guess, wasn't that hard to use." Arata replies, shrugging.

* * *

**[Later, Lunch break...]**

Arata is eating his lunch, a chicken sandwich, when he hears one of the chunin instructors talking with Iruka. "Hey, did you hear the rumor about a Ninja ambassador from Kumogakure, apparently their head ninja coming to Konoha to sign a peace treaty?" It takes great deal of effort on Arata's part not to choke on his lunch. Calming down, Arata tunes out everything else, focusing on the chunins talking.

Iruka nods."Yeah, the civilians are setting up some sort of festive welcome for him." the school bell rings, signifying the end of the lunch break. And even as Iruka starts teaching the students about the history of their world, Arata's mind is focused on one subject.

The Head Ninja of Kumogakure, who if things do work the way they did, will kidnap Hinata, fail, get killed by Hinata's father, causing Hizashi to sacrifice himself to save his twin brother. The logical and cold-blooded majority of his mind tells him to let things go their original path, while the emotional minority of his mind is screaming at him to do something to prevent it. At this point, two chibi versions of himself pop on to his shoulders.

_'Why should we risk our necks to save Hizashi? His death allows the timeline to go a path that we can predict and plan for.' _The proverbial devil on Arata's right shoulder, clad in black robes and black wings poking out of his back questions.

_'Because it's the right thing to do. Neji probably doesn't end up as a douche and we would probably gain favors with the Hyuga Clan.' _The small voice of conscience on my left shoulder, clad in white robes with white angel wings poking out of his back argues, trying to appeal to the other part of Arata's mind.

_'And risk getting killed? Or draw the attention of people like Danzo or Orochimaru onto us?' _Self-preservation questions.

_'...'_ Conscience has nothing to say.

_'Thought so.' _Self-preservation says, the two chibi's popping out, the mental debate in Arata's mind subsiding. Throwing away the leftover trash, Arata starts contemplating what to do about this development as Iruka starts teaching them about the history of Konoha.

* * *

**[End of the school day...]**

_'I really am a horrible person.' _Arata thinks to himself as he walks home, intent on staying far, far away from the whole Hyuga incident. _'But, it's meant to happen, just cause it's a couple of years late doesn't change anything... probably.' _he reasons, a pang of guilt resounding in his mind, trying to trample the voice of self-preservation. _'I guess I could... observe and make sure that things go right.' _Arata concludes, a quest box appearing in front of him.

**[Side Quest: Observe the Hyuga-Kumo affair.]  
Ordered by your Guilt, you decide to observe the Hyuga-Kumo affair  
and make sure that things work out**

**Winning Conditions:  
**

**-Hinata Survives  
-the Kumo Ambassador is Defeated/Captured  
-Hiashi Survives**

**Rewards:  
****-1500 EXP****  
-Your consciousness will stop bothering you  
-?**

**Losing Conditions:**

**-Hinata, or Hiashi Dies  
-the Kumo Ambassador succeeds in his mission  
-You are killed**

**Rewards:  
****-750 EXP****  
-Reduced Reputation with Konoha, Hyuga clan and ?  
-Death**

_'I guess I should go buy some supplies.'_ Arata thinks, walking into a Second-hand store. As he looks around, Arata sees numerous Ninja tools and miscellaneous junk, most of it rusted or in disrepair. A brown-haired man in his 30's wearing a pale grey T-shirt sits behind a counter.

"Welcome to Sabita's Second-hand store, feel free to look around the store, and if you find something you like, tell me." the man greets. "If you're looking for Ninjutsu, look there." the man says, pointing to a book case stacke with scrolls. Arata nods, walking straight to the case with scrolls. There's a wide variety of scrolls, some teaching how to play a instrument, others telling tales of wonder. Digging a little deeper, Arata finds Ninjutsu scrolls, most of the scrolls incomplete due to wear and tear. Only a few of them are even readable.

**Jutsu Scrolls:**

**\- Chakra Control Exercises. The three basics exercises to chakra control.  
\- Leaf Sticking Exercise  
\- Tree walking  
\- Water walking  
Price: 15 Ryo  
**

**\- Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu. This technique allows you to phase through the ground, like a fish moving through water.  
Supplementary Technique. C-Rank  
Price: 25 Ryo  
**

-**Doton: Renga no Jutsu. The most basic of Doton Techniques, allowing you to sprout walls from the earth.  
The walls are brittle, but serve as a suitable wall.  
Defensive Technique. D-Rank  
Price: 10 Ryo  
**

**-Doton: Iwadeppo no Jutsu. The user launches small rocks from their mouth by spitting. after firing, the rocks expand into boulders.  
Offensive. C-Rank  
Price: 20 Ryo  
**

after a bit of internal debating, Arata decides to purchase the scrolls. "I'm sorry but I can't sell ninjutsu scrolls to civilian minors." The shopkeeper says, not wanting to get into trouble. Arata says nothing, activating his **'Mineraru** Buso', showing it to the man.

"Well then, that'll be 70 Ryo." the man says, changing his tune. Arata takes the said amount of Ryo from his pocket, handing it over to the man, taking the scrolls with him.

"Thank you, please come again." The shopkeeper says as Arata leaves the shop.

* * *

**That's all for now folks. The next update will be A gamer among Pirates. Also, before anybody starts complaining about there being Elemental Ninjutsu at a second hand store, calm down. There probably is a second hand store for Shinobi, where they'll sell off Scrolls that they no longer use. If you have suggestions, drop them off at the reviews  
**

**Also, I have a question for you people, something that you some of you guys might have answered at my One Piece fic: When I do make my Tower of God FF, which weapon would you want for the S-I use. Either a Ignition Weapon or a Orange Lantern power ring(Battery Included)?**


End file.
